Cedric the Framed
by FlynnieG
Summary: Cedric has always had his eye on the Amulet of Avalor, but what happens when he is framed for its theft? Reviews encouraged, and flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt to write for Sofia the First. I wrote this story with my gal pal, MarieR, so just sit back, relax, and read until your heart's content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, or the Amulet of** **Avalor. **

"Ahhh!" Sofia screamed, "My amulet! It's been stolen!"

Sofia's blood-curdling shrieks were heard all the way through the castle and up to Cedric's tower, where dreams of his takeover of all of the tri-kingdom area, were shattered by the raucous.

"That entitled royal twit is disrupting my beauty sleep" mumbled Cedric. "Wait a minute! Amulet? Stolen?! That's my job."

* * *

This had all started a while ago. Cedric was brewing a potion in his cluttered lair- er, workshop. It exploded in a blast of confetti. "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric cried as confetti landed on his head.

Just then, a knock came at his door. As he opened it he could already figure out who it was, based on the horrible man smell and mud trickling in under the door.

"Hello Bailiwick, I... AMBER? You look horrible! And you smell. . . You smell. . ." Cedric gasped for air as he backed away.

"I think I have heard enough, Cedric. I really need your help." Amber said, beginning to walk into Cedric's workshop.

"Not smelling like that you won't! Stay away you foul beast!" Cedric bellowed as he backed into a corner.

"Come on Cedric, I need to talk to you. It's about my witch of a stepsister." She said. Cedric's ears perked up akin to a puppy's.

"Do you mean the one with the Amulet of Avalor?" Cedric asked with the giddiness of a schoolboy starting his first day at sorcery school.

"I have no idea what that is, but this mess is all her fault." Amber said, gesturing to her disgusting facade, "I was watching the ravishing, Prince Hugo, racing around the freshly watered racing field, when that Sofia nearly hit me with her oaf of a flying horse. She nearly took my head off! So to avoid certain death, I instinctively dove to the ground nearby, comepletely ruining my hair, by the way." Amber then began straightening and pulling twigs from her hair full of mud chunks and split ends.

"Well, that explains the rat's nest of a hairdo you have there." Cedric said, struggling to hold in laughter.

Amber glared fiendishly at him."Quiet Cedric! Someone important and royal is talking!" Cedric rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Anyway," Amber continued, "I thought I was diving into a haystack, but unfortunately, it was a large mud puddle."

"20 20 vision you got there princess. By the way, I believe some of that wasn't mud." Cedric mumbled under his breath while he looked the girl up and down. "But here's my question. Why are you coming to me with your silly princess problems?"

"You just have to help me get my revenge on that revolting sibling of mine! Hugo saw me like this. Prince Hugo! I just about died of embarrassment. If it means Sofia must die of embarrassment as well or get leprosy for me to get even with her, so be it!"

"Poseidon's pumpkin's!" Cedric whispered in amazement of seeing how far Amber would go to gain the satisfaction of one-upping her step-sister. He cleared his throat, "Go take your petty, princess problems somewhere else. I am very busy at the moment."

"Do you mean with your failing spells that eventually turn into confetti?" Amber asked Cedric, putting her hand on her muddy hip.

"It's supposed to be a bratty girl repellent, so one day I won't have to see the likes of you! Or even the dislikes of you!" Cedric scowled.

"Well, I still keep coming back," Amber said, walking out the door, "so you must really be a bad sorcerer."

"We'll you must be a brat!" Cedric shouted after her in anguish, doubting she could hear him. He turned back to his potion. Wormwood flew over onto his head and cawed right into his ear. "Zeus' zucchinis!" Cedric yelled, jumping backward, falling on his bottom, "Wormwood! What has gotten into you?"

Wormwood flew over to the large book on Cedric's podium, displaying a picture of the Amulet of Avalor. Cedric shook his head in confusion.

Wormwood rolled his eyes and glided over to Cedric's telescope. He aimed it towards Amber's part of the new stained glass window, and cawed in suggestive manner.

"Use Amber to get the Amulet?" Cedric asked. Wormwood nodded. "Brilliant! Wormy, I always knew that I would come up with some way to use that royal pain to assist me with the stealing of the Amulet of Avalor!"

Wormwood jumped up on Cedric's head and yanked on his hair. "Okay! Okay! We came up with it!" Cedric said, grabbing his hair back.

Wormwood rolled his eyes again.

* * *

That very night, a single thought brewed in Cedric's mind. The gruel he ate for supper did _not_ agree with him. Okay, maybe a few thoughts brewed in his mind. He knew what he needed to do to get the amulet using Amber, but how was he going to execute it? Just then, the solution arose, and he knew, if it was possible, a candle would appear over his head.

_That__'__s __it__! _He thought. _I __can__'__t __wait __until __tomorrow!__  
_

**A/N: Thank's for making it all the way through the chapter! The next chapter will be posted ****relatively soon. So long for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Cedric the Framed, all for you! This was ****written with my friend MarieR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, even though I envy the people who do.**

Amber awoke to a disturbing feeling as something poked her in the back. "Ah!" She squealed, "Oh, it's you Cedric." Amber sighed as she sat up and began stroking her hair, "Now, what do you want? You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

Cedric rolled his eyes and quickly bowed to the young girl, " I came to inform you that I have figured out how to get your revenge on Princess Sofia." Cedric said slowly, "It involves stealing her precious amulet, which will take her dignity from her. So then, you can hand the amulet over and then I could-"

Amber interrupted Cedric before he had a chance to finish. "Cedric, I'm not hearing my name, so I have lost interest. And furthermore, why would I give that amulet to you? I've always thought that silly thing, would look nice on me. I've wanted to ask Sofia to borrow it, but she never, ever takes it off. And I've have a beautiful gown that matches it perfectly!" Amber heavily sighed. She suddenly realized that she had trailed off into her fashion world, so she cleared her throat and continued, "What would you want with it anyway?"

"Oh N-n-nothing." Cedric stammered, "Nothing much really. I just wanted to. . ." Cedric tented his fingers and drummed them against each other.

"Oh Cedric, don't you realize that you've already given away everything." Amber sighed.

Cedric gulped, "Everything?"

Amber nodded, "Everything."

Cedric turned as pale as a ghost, "You mean that you know that I plan to use Sofia's amulet's powers to take over the kingdom?" Cedric quickly put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms! " Cedric cursed, "B-b-b-but, what about your plans to humiliate Sofia?'

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm way past that." Cedric tensed up and began breathing deeply.

"Cedric, I can be a reasonable princess, so long as I get something in return." Amber said, hopping off her bed, so she stared Cedric straight in the face, "If you're planning to take over the kingdom, then you need to give up on that dream. There needs to be a pretty face in charge." She lightly patted her golden locks.

Cedric attempted to interrupt, but Amber quickly continued, her words as sharp and crisp as an axe, "However, I will give you the amulet only on certain days." Amber proclaimed.

"But, but . . . " Cedric sputtered out.

" I'm not done. If you won't go along with my plan, I'll tell Father your intentions and he'll have you executed for sure!" Amber said, crossing her arms, with a cruel smirk on her face.

Cedric gasped, "You wouldn't dare, foul temptress!"

Amber turned towards the door with a smug smile on her face, "Father! Guess what Cedric has been planning to do? Father-" Cedric cut off Amber's words by forcing a hand over her mouth.

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll do this your way. But mark my words, if I don't get my amulet," Cedric began

"Who's amulet?" Amber quietly whispered.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "If we don't get our amulet, my wrath will be unleashed upon your head! I might even pour a healing potion over you!"

"A healing potion? But Cedric, those are helpful and don't have any harmful qualities." Amber retorted.

"Really? Whenever I make them. . ." Cedric exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

The two stared each other down, trying to detect even one iota of weakness. Amber eventually groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"I suppose I can stoop down to your level." Amber grumbled. "But you have to steal it. I don't want to get my hands dirty."

Cedric reached out his hand. Amber stared down at it for a moment, then reluctantly shook hands with him. The alliance was forged. Cedric grabbed a sheet of paper from Amber's pink journal on her night table, "Okay, here's the plan. . "

* * *

Amber spent lots more time in Cedric's workshop. More than she ever had before. This plan would require much strategizing. Even though Cedric had already made out most of their plot, they still had to prepare for the night that it would be put into action.

The plan was that Cedric would sneak into Sofia's room, while she was sleeping, while Amber kept watch and made sure to distract anyone near Sofia's room. Amber was even so kind as to make a diagram Sofia's room; all the furniture to account for the darkness and all squeaky floorboards, to make sure that nothing disturbed the princess. The forming of the plan was easy, the tricky part was the execution.

* * *

Eventually, the night of the theft came upon the new duo. The plan was not supposed to be put into place until you could clearly see the stars, but the stars were barely coming out when Sofia had began screaming. Cedric put his robe and hurried toward the scene of the crime. There he found the royal family in Sofia's princess suite. Poor, little Sofia, crying on the floor of her room, with her mother and James comforting her and her father taking to the guards with Amber at his side. Amber glanced over at Cedric and then turned to the guards.

"There he is!" Amber screamed, "He stole the princess' amulet! Arrest him this moment!"

"What in blazes! What is going on? I didn't do anything!" Cedric exclaimed. "You brutes can see for yourselves that you've accused an innocent man." Cedric said smugly to the guards.

"He's obviously lying, Daddy." Amber said, grasping her father's hand.

"No I'm not!" Cedric protested.

"Well, only the real thief would have the amulet in his own pocket!" Amber said pulling on her father's robe, as if urging him to go check.

The king motioned for the guards to search him. As they allowed Cedric to empty the contents of his pockets, several other servants and maids gathered round to watch.

"I can assure you, there is nothing of interest in my pockets. See? All I have is an invisibility potion, my wand, the Amulet of Av- Poseidon's Pumpkins! What's that doing in there?" Cedric was grabbed by the two guards. He began fighting them, "I swear I didn't steal it!" He looked up at Amber, subtly waving at him. Cedric began thrashing harder as he began realizing what was happening, "It was her! It was that she-devil! No, get your hands off of me!"

Cedric's protests echoed down the halls long after the crowd dispersed. Sofia stood up next to Amber and watched Cedric being pulled down the hall until he he was pulled around a corner and was out of sight. Sofia began walking the way Cedric had gone, but Queen Miranda led her back into her room. Amber still remained in the hallway.

"Crazy and a thief. Tsk tsk tsk. I say couple of days in the dungeon, before the big day." She whispered to herself as she walked back to her own room. She smiled as recalled how well she had planted the amulet in a certain sorcerer's robe before purposely waking Sofia. And no one was the wiser, because no one would ever suspect a princess.

Amber knew that not even this was not the best part of the night. The best part was when she was in her own room. She made sure the door was locked and all her window shades were closed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Amulet of Avalor and watched it glitter and gleam. Surprisingly, in all the commotion no one had even noticed it was gone again. Amber gently placed the amulet into a better hiding spot. She hadn't intended on spending all that time in Cedric's workshop for nothing. She now knew what the amulet could do and if she intended to keep it, she had to hide it, at least, for now.

**A/N: Review and flame to your heart's content.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, sorry it took so long. Once again, this was written by my friend, MarieR and me, FlynnieG (mine rhymes!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First, just like Cedric will probably never own the amulet.**

Cedric's plans to steal Sofia's amulet were on the backburner at the moment. There was such a strong case against him, even Cedric was starting to believe he was guilty. If any of the citizens of Enchancia had respect on his way to the dungeon, it had vanished in only a few short hours. A little boy had even spat on him as he walked by. Cedric's normal sorcerer's robe had been cast aside and replaced with an ugly jumpsuit given to the criminals of Enchancia.

Unlike the rest of Enchancia, the dungeon was cold, dark, unforgiving and unsanitary. Cedric watched as a drop of water fell from the ceiling and splashed onto the floor. It's echo seemed to whisper 'Cedric' through the cavernous place each time one fell.

_This__is__no__place__for__a__royal__sorcerer__._ Thought Cedric. Just then, a figure entered the dungeon. They stood in the shadows so it was too dark to know for sure who it was, but it didn't take a wise man to know that only one person would come to visit Cedric now.

"I see you have come to watch me suffer, Amber. How dare you act so smug to me after what you did, which is already unforgivable as is." Cedric told her, crossing his arms as he refused to even lay gaze upon the creature that caused him to end up in a place like this.

Amber entered into the light, the rays of the sun bouncing off of her sparkly dress and tiara. Her hair was perfectly parted with a little butterfly clip holding back her bangs. She was completely out of place in the dark dungeon. She looked up at Cedric with a pleading look in her big brown eyes, "But, I brought you some jiggly wiggly pudding."

Cedric's face brightened, "Really?" He reached through the bars of his cell, "Give it here."

Amber suddenly moved the spoon away, shook her head no, and swallowed it. Cedric scowled at her.

"Now that I have your attention," Amber chided walking so close to the bars that Cedric was almost blinded by her brilliant gown, "we need to have a talk. Just you and I." She placed her polished finger on his chest and her own, "You see, Cedric, I _am_ the princess. I could make all of this blow away."

"You will?" Cedric pleaded with a small ray of hope in his voice.

Amber smiled a wicked and twisted smile. "No! I said could, not that I was going to. My my Cedric, you've got to listen better." Amber laughed.

Cedric narrowed his eyes, "So, are you going to do anything?"

Amber examined her nails, "What? Oh. No."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to rot in the dungeon? How can you be that cruel?" Cedric asked.

"Oh believe me, you won't be rotting for long." Amber said as she handed him a flyer.

It read the following:

_Hear ye, hear ye! All subjects welcome for the public hanging of Cedric the Royal Sorcerer. The 8th of July at sunset! A truly MAGICAL evening!_

At the bottom of the flyer was a picture of little children playing and next to that, was a picture of a noose.

Cedric yelped, "Hanging? You want me to be killed for a crime I didn't commit!" Cedric fell to Amber's knees through the bars of his cell. "How can you be so cruel?"

Amber sneered at him. "It's too late Cedric! The date has already been set. I also have already picked out a gown for the occasion, only my fifth favorite though. It's a beautiful little number that was made in a kingdom far away. It has lace trimmings and a soft collar." Amber said. She started toward the door, "Wait until Hugo sees me in that gown. I can already see our parents arranging our marriage."

Cedric gripped the bars. His knuckles turned white, and it hurt, but he didn't let go.

"You can't do this! You just can't!" He shouted after her.

"Hmm." She said, placing a finger to her chin. "I think you'd be a size 14 neck. . . "

Cedric placed a hand over his neck. He rubbed his hand over it, imagining a rough and coarse rope wound tightly around it. He had never seen a hanging, but he imagined it was a dreadful way to go.

Amber looked back at Cedric from the doorway, "Oh, and by the way. You really should be careful with who you let read your little spell book."

Cedric looked up from his thoughts of the hanging, "What?"

Amber took one step closer, "I didn't spend all that time in your little lair for nothing. I wanted to learn more about the amulet. And now, I know all about that amulet's powers, and I plan to act upon them."

Cedric growled, "I curse the day I ever trusted you." It was so quiet that Amber didn't even hear it.

Amber sighed, "And to think, you were such a kind ally. But, I suppose that no one will ever know that after the 8th."

"No! Wait!" Cedric cried as the steel door slammed after her.

He banged his head against the bars and whispered, "Merlin's mushrooms."

It echoed against the walls until silence surrounded him yet again.

**A/N: Read, review and have a pleasant day! Tee-hee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took us so long to update, but we'll try and update a little faster from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Sofia the First is a cute little kid's show, that we do not own.**

Amber looked at her reflection in the clear water of the fountain. She had to admit, even though she looked beautiful every single day, today, she looked breathtakingly stunning. A real catch, even though she could swear that she was getting a pimple from all the stress of being her princess self. And a pimple would simply not do. She looked at the looming clock on the wall of Royal Prep. Only a few more minutes until Hugo should be done with Chariot Racing practice and then Phase Four starts up. Amber removed a checklist from her backpack and produced a quill and a small jar of ink. She quickly scanned the list over.

1) "Team up" with Cedric

Amber smiled, _Easy. Check._

2) Frame Cedric

_Check!_

3) Steal Amulet

_Checkity check check check!_

4) Ask Hugo out to the hanging

_He is so dreamy. And in about five minutes it will also be checked._ Amber thought happily. After that, only two things were left.

5) Cedric gets hanged

6) Live happily ever after with Hugo

Amber looked over the words 'Happily Ever After.' She began to wonder if that was the right way to describe it: Happily Ever After. After all, Hugo was a cheater and had a bit of an ego on him. But Amber knew, when she was ruling as queen of the Tri-Kingdom area, she would need someone almost as cute as her to rule at her side. A Trophy King, if you will. And that job could easily be filled by Hugo, seeing that he would be more than happy to assume a position of power. Plus, Amber could perform a whole lot of malicious activities, and Hugo would just be his clueless, yet adorable, little self.

Hugo walked out with his friends from Chariot Racing, who were showering him with compliments about his performance in the race. He just smiled and said, "I know. I know. I beat all of you so well today, didn't I?"

Amber rolled her eyes; he could be so clueless sometimes. At least he's handsome, she thought. Amber brushed off her skirt and began trotting over to Hugo. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her in awe, obviously taking in her natural glow.

"Good afternoon, Princess Amber." Hugo remarked, as he bowed in her presence.

Amber curtsied, as was proper behavior, "Good afternoon, Prince Hugo. Are you excited for the hanging tomorrow?"

Hugo nodded, "Yes, Princess, I'll be attending it with my whole, royal family! And you will be there as well?"

"Oh, of course." Amber smiled, "It's not everyday that a Princess gets to see her Royal Sorcerer get executed."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you there." Hugo said.

"Yes." Amber smiled, "And perhaps we could," Amber paused, "sit together at the ceremony?"

Hugo nodded, "Absolutely, Amber." The school bell rang out and Amber and Hugo looked up from each other, "Well, I'll see you at the match tomorrow." He bowed, "Farewell, fair Princess."

She curtsied, "Goodbye, Hugo."

Amber grabbed her list out of her bag and made a small check mark next to step four. She smiled and went off to class.

* * *

Sofia looked down at her neck where her precious amulet used to be. She rubbed it lightly. Even though she was desperate to catch the culprit and put them to justice, she did not believe that Mr. Seedric would do such a thing. What would he even do with that amulet? And even if he did steal it, where was the amulet now? She stared longingly at Clover and her other animal friends, who were sitting next to her. willing herself to understand them, to hear something, anything, that would let her know that everything would be okay. Sadly, that moment did not come.

Suddenly, a small black bird flew in through her window and perched on her headboard. She gasped, "Wormwood?"

He nodded and pulled hard on her hair. He cawed over and over again. She stood from her bed and went to her closet and got her coat. Wormwood began flying out the door as Sofia fastened her belt. She began racing down the hallway, after Mr. Seedric's feathered friend.

Wormwood had lead Sofia to the door of the dungeon. She looked down at him, "In there?"

The raven nodded and Sofia opened the door slowly as Wormwood flew. She followed after him. Her little animal friends watched her leave before hopping under the bed, out of sight from any servant who might venture into the young royal's room.

The young princess looked around at the gritty and very grimy dungeon. It was definitely not as pretty as the other parts of the castle. There were chains everywhere and bones lying on the ground. She should ask Baileywick sometime about renovating the place. It would certainly make the criminals more comfortable.

She glanced to the darkest corner and found none other than Mr. Seedric, slumped on the floor of his cell. Sofia dashed over and kneeled by him. She shook his shoulder gently from in front the bars, "Mr. Seedric?"

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes wearily. He let out a rough cough as a bone-chilling shiver went through his body. Two days in the dungeon had turned him incredibly sick. If he wasn't going to be hanged, he would be dead by Saturday if he stayed in this dungeon any longer.

"Here, Mr. Seedric." Sofia told him as she lifted a small container of water into the cell. Cedric took it gratefully and drank thirstily as if he had not drank anything in fifty years. Suddenly, the little black bird flew over to Cedric. Cedric grabbed his raven, "Poseidon's Pumpkins! Wormy!" He began stroking the bird's head, "I've missed you so!"

Sofia smiled, "It looks like he missed you, too. He lead me here to you."

Cedric directed his attention away from Wormwood, who was still stroking his head against Cedric's palm. He looked into Sofia's eyes and whispered, "I didn't do it."

Sofia nodded, "I believe you and I don't want you to get killed."

"My thanks, Sofia, but that won't make the noose above my head disappear." Cedric remarked dryly as he placed Wormwood back onto the ground.

Sofia thought for a moment, "Well then, I'll just tell Dad that you're innocent. Then, he'll set you free!"

Cedric rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for comedy. I'll be stuck in here for my whole life, or at least until I'm hung."

Wormwood leaned against his owner and cawed gently. Cedric began stroking him again. Sofia frowned, "Well, why wouldn't he let you go? You haven't done anything wrong." She stood from the ground, "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be right back."

* * *

Sophia entered the gigantic throne room. Her father, King Roland, sat on his throne, taking his scheduled afternoon nap. He was awakened by Sophia's small but persistent footsteps.

"Sofia!" He exclaimed gruffly, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the hanging tomorrow? There's going to be a grand feast after and I need you to look your best!"

"Yes, I know, but that's what I came to talk to you about, Dad." Sofia said, rubbing her arms, pondering how to ask her father to spare a man's life, "I know that Mr. Seedric is innocent, and I would really appreciate it if you would call off the execution" Sofia paused, "please?"

The King stood from his throne, "No, Sofia. Absolutely not. Cedric is guilty, and will always be."

"Dad, you can't possibly do this!" Sofia said, beginning to get flustered, "Mr. Seedric is innocent!"

"Sofia, wrongdoers must be justified for their crimes." He knelt by Sofia, "When I became King of Enchancia, I promised my subjects that this kingdom would be free of criminals. I wouldn't be a fair King if I did not keep my word. I know this must be hard for you. Cedric saved your life once, but he just cannot be trusted anymore."

"But, Dad-"

"Enough Sofia!" Roland interrupted, thrusting his hands into the air, his voice full of frustration, "Unless you can prove to me that someone else stole the amulet, then I have to believe that Cedric did it. And that makes him guilty, as charged." The King straightened up and sat back in his throne, "Now, go to your room until Baileywick summons you for dinner."

Sofia straightened up herself and curtsied, "Yes, Father." Sofia smiled as she left. She would go to her room, but not right away.

_Maybe Mr. Seedric knew who really did it_, she thought as she made her way back toward the depths of the castle dungeon, _Well, I'm gonna find out._

* * *

She didn't even bother knocking, like she usually did when entering a room, as she made her way into the chamber and walked down the long flight of stairs leading to the cells. Just as she left him, Cedric was on the floor of his cell, gently stroking his beloved raven. He looked a little better now that she had given him something to drink, but she knew that he was getting sicker by the minute. Cedric looked up at Sofia, "Well?"

Sofia took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Mr. Seedric, do you know who really took my amulet? It would be a really big help! Dad said that if we could find the real thief, he would set you free!"

Cedric smiled, "Neptune's nectarines! That's wonderous! I know exactly who the thief is!"

Sofia giggled, "Great! Who is it, Mr. Seedric?

Cedric sat thoughtfully for a moment, figuring out the proper way to say it. Because he didn't really ever deal with children, he decided to do it the way his mother would do it: the blunt and direct way. He took a deep breath, "It's that sister of your's, Amber! She's the dirty culprit! She framed me!"

Sofia looked horrified. She crossed her arms and stared directly at Cedric. "Why would my true sister do such a thing to me! Maybe you are the thief! Maybe you're a liar like my father said you were!" She shouted accusingly at him.

Cedric cringed at the accusations pointed falsely at him, "It's true I tell you! Believe me!"

Sofia could hardly believe it. Cedric had just blamed her sister for the theft of her precious amulet and he still expected her to believe that he was innocent. Sofia knew that she usually gave people the benefit of the doubt, but this was unbelievable. She stood up to go.

Cedric tried in vain to stop her. "Sofia! I'm telling the truth! Don't go!" He cried.

But Sofia was already backing away. She turned and ran back to her room, without stopping once.

**A/N: You want to say something? Please review!**


End file.
